A Broken Heart
by Alex McCraw
Summary: In this fanfiction, you can read about how MC handles being cheated on by Eisuke and how she starts a relationship with Soryu (because he is bae). I might have gone a little too far with the whole cheating part… I don't think this is how he would have cheated, if he would, but this is what I'm going with so please enjoy and get ready to get your heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

It had been around four weeks since the incident. I had managed to move out and get a job at the local bookstore. I was enjoying my new life. My new job. My new apartment. I was fine. Or… At least, that's what I thought, until I looked out the window. There, with big bold letters was HIS name. Oh god, why did you have to do this? Why did they have to write his name right outside of my job? Why did you have to break my heart? I thought back on what had happened just a few weeks ago.

* * *

" _Oh I can't wait!" I practically sprung up the stairs and up to my boyfriend's room, ignoring all the stares from the other guys, who, if I stopped, would tease me for life. It was our 1-year anniversary and he was taking me out to dinner. He said that he'd take me to the most fancy restaurant in the city, because I deserved nothing less, but honestly I could go anywhere as long as he was with me. With a smile plastered on my face I made my way to knock on his door but stopped immediately when I heard another female's voice come from inside. Shocked and unsure of what to do I just stood there and stared._

" _Oh, Eisuke!"_

" _What?" I couldn't believe my ears. That was definitely a female's voice and there's no way that's me, because I'm standing right here! That means that there's another female in there, alone with Eisuke and it doesn't exactly sound like they're enjoying a game of poker. I can't believe it. I'm so glad that there's no one else here because if there was then they would be able to hear the sound of my heart breaking. Tears started to form and threatened to fall any minute._

 _But you know, I could be wrong, right? It could all be a misunderstanding. Maybe I jumped to conclusions. Even though I knew what was going on, I didn't want to believe it. I tried everything to convince myself that Eisuke wasn't cheating on me but it didn't work. I grabbed the doorknob. I had to see. I had to know. I twist the doorknob and slam the door open._

" _Oh, shit!" Eisuke hurriedly tried to cover himself and the other female but it was too late. I saw everything. "_, what are you doing here so early?" He straightened up._

" _I-I wanted to come e-early, since it's our 1-year a-anniversary…" I managed to choke out before my tears made it impossible to speak._

" _Who is SHE?" the other female asked and pointed at me. "I thought you had broken up with her?"_

" _N-no I-I" he struggled to answer her._

" _Weren't you going to break up with her, like, two months ago?!"_

 _Two months ago. So this has been going on for that long, huh? Wow, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I mean, what did I expect? Women always surround him. I should have know that this was going to happen. But I had faith in him. I believed his words. I believed him when he said he loved me. I believed him when he said that he was never going to cheat on me. I believed in him but he still broke my heart… And on our anniversary no less._

" __, I can explain!" he pulled his boxers on and ran over to me._

" _Don't bother, Eisuke." I said. "I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow." I turned around and ran down the stairs. I had to get out of there. My tears blurred my vision and before I knew it, I was in someone's arms._

" _Hey _, what's wrong?" A surprised Soryu looked down at me but I just pushed him away and continued to run._

* * *

I can't believe he did that to me… Even after a whole month, it still hurts. Tears streamed down my face. Dang it! I still cry every time I think about him. I hurriedly dried the tears away but not soon enough for no one to notice.

"_?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Soryu standing there with a book in his hand. "S-Soryu, what are you doing here?" I stuttered. Oh no. I hope he didn't see me cry. I don't need this right now.

"I had some free time and thought I'd buy a book." He showed me his book and I suddenly remembered that we were in a bookstore and I was, indeed, working here.

"Oh, of course." I looked away. God, this is really embarrassing. There was an awkward silence between us before Soryu decided to break it.

"Do you work here now?" he pointed at my uniform.

"Ah, yes. I had to find a new place to work since I quit my last job because… you know…" I trailed off. I had a really tough departure, if you can call it that.

* * *

 _I came back the next day, when Eisuke was at work, and packed all my stuff. The other guys had heard about what had happened and tried to cheer me up. It didn't work though, but I appreciated the thought. I was just about to leave when the elevator door opened and the devil himself walked in. Everything was going according to plan until he walked in. There was an awkward silence in the room and everyone could feel it. I decided to end the silence by picking up my suitcase and walk out. Just when I was about to get in the elevator Eisuke grabbed my arm and pleaded "Please don't go." I didn't even look back at him when I answered "I don't want to see you again. I don't want to hear about you again. And to be honest, I wouldn't even care if you got hit by a truck. I just want to forget about you, Eisuke. You mean NOTHING to me anymore." I could hear the other guys gasp right before the elevator doors closed._

* * *

"Yeah, of course." He awkwardly scratched his neck.

"How are the other guys doing?" I asked. I really wanted some good news. I miss the other guys, after all, I did spend a little over a year with them.

"They're doing good."

"Good. And you? How have you been?" I knew that it had only gone a month but I still wanted to know. I cared about these guys and I wanted to know that everyone was ok. He looked a little surprised at first but then he just smiled.

"I've been ok."

Wow, he smiled. He actually smiled. This was the first time I had ever seen him smile like that. It was kinda cute. "Wait, whoa there. Back the fuck up, self. You're not supposed to think like that." I was scolding myself when Soryu's voice startled me back to reality.

"_, how have you been? Are you ok?"

He looked at me with worried eyes and for some reason I started to blush. "I've been doing good." I couldn't tell him that I spent most of my nights crying in front of a mirror and eating chocolate ice cream…

"Are you sure? You don't look too good…"

"I'm fine, Soryu. I'm fine." I wasn't fine. Not at all. "I'm fine." I repeated. "I'm fine… I-I'm f-fine…" I couldn't control myself anymore. I lost it. Tears, I didn't even know I had, poured down my cheeks and I started to shake. I sobbed loudly and tried to hug myself to stop the shaking. Soryu stepped forward and hugged me tightly against him. The soothing feeling of his warmth calmed me and after a while, I stopped sobbing and simply let the tears stream down my face freely.

"_, come with me. I think you should talk about this to someone, I'll be more than happy to listen to you."

I looked up at his warm and kind face. Soryu… This isn't fair… Being all kind and cute like that…


	2. Chapter 2

After my little breakdown at the bookstore, Soryu had brought me to the Ice Dragons headquarters, where he had invited me into his office and asked me to take a seat in front of his desk. He, himself, took the liberty to sit at his own seat on the other side of the desk. I'm sure I must have looked like a homeless person with all my make-up wiped away, but I didn't care. How I looked was the last thing on my mind.

I was in deep thought when someone suddenly knocked on the door, startling me back to reality. I turned my head and saw Inui walk in.

"Sorry to disturb, boss, but there's an important phone call for you." He held out the phone to Soryu who took it from him and stood up.

"Sorry _, I'll be right back. Inui, stay here with _." I gave him a little nod and watched him leave. The room became quite again. What have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have broken down in front of Soryu. I'm pathetic… I felt my eyes start to tear up again. Oh no. There was no way I could cry, Inui was still in the room. I desperately tried to think of something else but it didn't work. The tears that I had tried so hard to stop began to roll down my cheeks. I bent my head down so that he, hopefully, wouldn't see me cry.

"Um… Miss? Are you alright?!" Inui had obviously seen my tears and started to freak out. "Is there anything I can do?!" He practically ran to my side and knelt down next to me. I looked over at him and began to cry more. Not only had I made Soryu worry for me, but Inui as well. Inui was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. Luckily for him, Soryu had just finished the phone call and came back into the office.

"_..." he came over to me, bent down next to me and stroked my hair. It felt good. It was warm. Soothing, almost. It was kinda like I didn't want him to stop…

"B-Boss, I don't know what happened! I just stood here and then-." Soryu cut him off.

"It's ok Inui, I know. You can leave now." Inui quickly got to his feet and began to walk out but stopped and turned around right before he walked out the door.

"Do you want me to bring you anything? Coffee, tea?"

"No, it's ok." Inui nodded and left. Now it was just me and Soryu, all alone. I had stopped sobbing and I began to feel a little better, mostly because Soryu still stroked my hair.

"S-Soryu…" I tried my best to choke out his name. "I-I'm sorry." I looked at him and apologized. He must have not been expecting that because his face was full of confusion and surprise.

"Why are you apologizing?" He stood up and went to sit back at his seat.

"Because I'm in the way. I made both you and Inui worry about me. I always cry over nothing. I'm heartbroken and I can't do anything right! I'm pathetic and weak and I don't deserve your affection Soryu!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything just blurted out. Everything that had been on my mind just flew out of me. It felt good but at the same time, it felt scary. Not only had I just blurted out exactly what I wanted but I had yelled most of it too.

"_, it's ok. Don't apologize. You are heartbroken after what Eisuke did to you. And to be honest, I resent him for that. I never thought, in a million years, that he would do anything like that to you. But he did…" he trailed off and took a little break. "…I don't think you're weak, I don't think you're pathetic, and I diffidently don't think you're in the way, _." He gave me a weak smile. "You need time to heal. Now… I'm not the best at relationships, but I think you should take a break from everything and just heal…"

I couldn't believe my ears. This was the most I had ever heard him say before and he said it all to me. I looked at him while I wiped my eyes. "But, Soryu. I can't just take a break from everything. I need to work and earn money." After I had left Eisuke, I found and bought a small apartment in the middle of the city. I had quit my job at Tres Spades and was forced to get a new one at a small bookstore, so that I could pay for my apartment.

"Why do you need money?"

Honestly that sounded like such a stupid question, 'why do you need money?', well maybe it's because I have to take care of myself from now on and that I need money to live! But I decided against the urge to give him the sarcastic answer and instead gave him a proper one. "It's because I need it to pay for my new apartment." He looked a little shocked for a moment but quickly went back to his normal face expression.

"You live in an apartment?" he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, well, I had to live somewhere after I moved out…"

"Why don't you just live here?" His question shocked me and I was quite sure that it was visible on my face.

"Live here? At the Ice Dragons headquarters? With you and the other members?"

"We have a few extra rooms, so if you'd like you can-"

"-I'd love to!" I didn't even let him finish his sentence. To be honest, it was quite scary to live on your own after you've lived with someone for so long. To be able to live with someone again would be amazing. Soryu couldn't stop himself and let out a small chuckle.

"Well then, welcome to your new home."

I couldn't stop myself nor my excitement so I practically jumped out of my chair and ran over to him and jumped onto his lap. "Thank you!" I cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. I was overly ecstatic and I couldn't believe how much this meant to me, how much he meant for me. Like seriously, I never thought in a million years that I would react like this. Soryu then reached his arms out and hugged me tight into his chest. Tears of joy filled my eyes and before I knew it I had gotten a new home and some new feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been around two weeks since I moved in here and I was starting to feel much better. It still hurt every time I heard Eisuke's name but I was slowly getting over him. I still couldn't believe that Soryu, the ice-cold Hong Kong mobster, had warmheartedly invited me to live here with him and the rest of the Ice Dragons. I felt like I had to repay him somehow, so every morning I woke up extra early and made him his favorite tea.

* * *

"Here's your tea, Soryu." Soryu sat at his desk reading trough some, what I assumed was, important documents. I placed the teacup in front of him and turned around to leave.

"_, wait." He put the documents down and motioned for me to sit down. I did as he wanted and sat down. He lifted up his teacup and took a sip. I held my breath in anticipation. "It's good." He smiled and continued to drink his tea. Thank god. I breathed out a sigh of relief. He chuckled and placed the teacup down. "Your tea is always good, _. Thank you for always making it for me." Wow, I think that's the first time I have ever heard him thank someone. I smiled.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do." Was this the reason he wanted me to sit down? Just so he could tell me my tea was good?

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He leaned back and crossed his arms. Oh, ok, so there was something more he wanted to say then, but why does he look so serious? Have I done anything wrong? I began to grow anxious. And he could see that. "Calm down, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I haven't?"

"No, of course not." He answered. I could feel my whole body relax again. He really is hard to read sometimes…

"Then don't look at me like that… geez. I thought you were going to throw me out or something…"

He chuckled. "I have something important to ask you, _." He turned serious again. "Later today I'm leaving to go to Hong Kong. Something came up and I have to go and handle it. The thing is… I don't know how long I'll be gone." Oh. He's leaving. Hearing that was like a punch to the stomach.

"So you'll be leaving, huh?" I tried to not let it get to me but it was difficult. It seemed like he had picked up on how I was feeling and smirked.

"Yes. So that leads to my question. _, would you like to come to Hong Kong with me? I might have to be gone for a few weeks and I don't really want to leave you here alone."

"What?!" I almost shouted. He wanted me to come with him? To Hong Kong?! "Soryu, are you sure?" I had to ask. I had to get the validation from him.

"Yes."

"I'd love to go with you to Hong Kong!"

"Good. Then go pack. We leave in a couple of hours." He stood up and I did the same. "Be sure to pack enough, we don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Yes! I'll go and pack right now!"

* * *

Soryu's POV

"Yes! I'll go and pack right now!"

And with that she was out the door. She looked so happy, so precious. But. She isn't always like this. She thinks I don't notice, but I do. Every single night, I can hear her quiet cries of pain.

A part of me just wants to run to her and hug her, but I can't do that. That wouldn't be fair towards her. I still don't know how she feels, I mean, for all I know she might still have feelings for Eisuke. And I need to respect that. But god, how I wish she was mine! I wish she would jump into my arms and kiss me. I wish she would look at me, just like she used to look at Eisuke. I wish she felt the same about me as I feel about her…

But. That's impossible. She wouldn't want me. Even if she was over Eisuke, there's no way she would want me.

After all, I'm just an ice-cold mobster…

(End of Soryu's POV)


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess, you're coming with us?!" I had just walked out of the headquarters when an exited Inui ran over to us.

"Yes, she's coming with us. I don't want to leave her here alone, without protection." Soryu took my luggage and gave it to Inui. I can't believe I'm actually going to Hong Kong! I mean, yes, the only reason why we're going is because Soryu have some business to take care of and I'm probably going to have to stay at the hotel or something, but still. This is amazing. I was looking forward to this so much that I began to smile. Soryu noticed this and smirked. "Why are you so happy?" He reached forward and pinched my cheek.

"Ow!" I yelled and pushed his hand away. He chuckled. "Soryu, you're mean…" I pouted.

"Sorry, _." He patted my head before going to sit in the car. Soryu may not look like it, but he's actually a very nice guy. He always made sure that I was comfortable and he always seemed to notice when I was sad or not feeling well. He's a great guy, despite his choice of work. I wish I could stay with him forever… But that would never happen, sooner or later I would have to leave and live my own life and honestly, that thought scared the hell out of me.

"Princess?" What if I have to leave as soon as we get home from Hong Kong? "Priiiincess?" I'm not ready for that. I don't want to leave him… I want to stay with him forever… "Princess!" Oh god… I think I, I might have feelings for Soryu…! "PRINCESS?!"

"Huh?" Apparently, Inui had called for me, over and over and over again, but I was far too deep in my own thoughts to notice it.

"Princess, are you ok? You spaced out…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I plastered on my best fake smile. "Sorry for making you worried."

"It's ok, princess. Here." He held the car door open for me.

"Thank you, Inui." I climbed in and shortly after we were on our way to the airport.

* * *

The flight went smoothly. Soryu had worked on some papers and Inui and Samejima had discussed something, while I, on the other hand, had slept. Not only had I fallen asleep while sitting next to Soryu, I had fallen asleep on his shoulder! But the strange thing is… He hadn't minded. He kept on working while I kept on snoring.

* * *

After the flight, some men that I assume were someone Soryu worked with had picked us up and driven us to our hotel.

"Wow!" I couldn't help but exclaim when I saw how beautiful the hotel looked. Everything looked so extravagant. Even the guests. I feel out of place… I couldn't help but look at Soryu, who was talking to the men who had driven us here. He really fits in here. The way he dresses, the way he acts and the way he speaks. Soryu deserves someone who fits in here as well, not me… Not that I ever have a chance with him anyway…

"_, are you ready?" Startled, I snapped my head up and saw that Soryu was looking down at me. Oh god, he scared me!

"Ready?" What does he mean 'are you ready'?

"To go and see our room?"

"Yes, of course." I felt silly. Of course, that was what he meant. I followed him into the elevator. "By the way, where's Inui and Samejima?" After we had landed, they had taken another car and driven in the opposite direction.

"They had something to take care of."

"Oh, ok." The elevator opened and the most beautiful hotel room I had ever seen stood before me. The living area was huge and consisted of several couches and a big TV. In one of the corners, there were a huge bookcase with probably, well over a hundred books. The kitchen looked like something out of a magazine, it was gorgeous. And don't even get me started on the bathroom.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, it's probably the prettiest hotel room I have ever been in."

"Well, good. Because we're going to live here for a while."

I was walking around the room when I suddenly came across the bedroom. The ONLY bedroom.

"Um, Soryu?"

"Yes?" He came over to me.

"There's only one bedroom. And there's only one bed…" This couldn't be right, right? There's no way we could sleep in the SAME bed, RIGHT? This has to be some kind of mistake.

"What?!" He quickly pulled his phone out and dialed a number. Soryu looks really troubled… He kept on walking around, practically screaming into his phone. Apparently, Inui, who had booked the room, had booked the wrong room. And since the hotel was full, there was no way we could change room.

"Um, Soryu…" I tried to approach him quietly. "It's ok. Inui made a big mistake, yes, but it's ok. Mistakes happen. And really, I don't mind." Oh no, what am I saying?! He'll probably think I'm some sort of pervert now.

"Are you sure? You don't mind sharing a bed with me?"

"I don't mind. I mean, we'll only sleep next to each other right?" I scratched my neck and awkwardly laughed. He coughed a little.

"Right, of course. It's just sleep." We both blushed a little and an awkward silence was upon us. This is bad… How am I going to survive this…?


	5. Chapter 5

Soryu's POV

The elevator door opened and _ couldn't hold her excitement. She practically ran from room to room, a sparkle in her eyes. She looked just like a little kid. She was adorable. I felt the corners of my mouth begin to form a smile, but quickly stopped myself. I can't let my guard down so easily. I don't want her to find out how I feel… I don't want to scare her away, I want to have her here, by my side, as long as I can… Damn it! This might be harder than I thought. I cleared my throat.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's probably the prettiest hotel room I have ever been in." she turned to me and answered.

"Well, good. Because we're going to live here for a while." This was like a dream come true. I got to live here with her, alone. I mean, I kinda got to before but never alone. The other Ice Dragons were living somewhere else so this room belonged to only us.

"Um, Soryu?" I heard her questioning voice come from one of the rooms and hurried to her.

"Yes?"

"There's only one bedroom. And there's only one bed…"

"What?!" I quickly pulled out my phone and called Inui.

* * *

-On phone with Inui-

"Inui, what the hell is this?! You had one job!" I screamed. I couldn't believe this. Inui had mistakenly ordered a single room instead of a double room. I mean, personally, I didn't mind. This was actually great. I got to sleep in the same bed as _. This was my chance to maybe get a little closer to her. But on the other hand, this was probably terrifying for _. There's no way she would want to share a bed with a scary mobster like me…

"I'm so sorry, boss! Please, let me try and fix it! I can try and call-" Inui was blabbering about how he could try and fix this but I already knew that there was no way that he could. The hotel was full. There were no more available rooms. We were stuck with this room. I could probably ask them to bring up an extra bed… or maybe I can sleep on the couch. While I was trying to figure out what to do, _ tried to approach me.

"Um, Soryu… It's ok. Inui made a big mistake, yes, but it's ok. Mistakes happen. And really, I don't mind." She doesn't mind?

"Are you sure? You don't mind sharing a bed with me?" I questioned her.

"I don't mind. I mean, we'll only sleep next to each other right?" She scratched her neck awkwardly and laughed. Is it just me or is she blushing?

"Right, of course. It's just sleep." Now we both blushed and an awkward silence was upon us. This will be interesting. How am I going to survive this…?

(end of Soryu's POV)

* * *

After a long and stressful day, it was finally time to go to bed. Soryu sat on the couch with his legs crossed and read a book. I quietly sat in the kitchen and drew out some animals. I loved to draw and now I finally got the time to do so. I closed my book and stood up.

"Soryu, I think I might go to bed now…" I walked past him and to bed bedroom. He looked up from his detective novel.

"Sure, I'm gonna sit up a little more, so just go to bed and I'll come later." He gave me a weak smile as I continued my walk to the bedroom's bathroom. This is wired. We're behaving just like if we were married… I still hadn't quite sunk in that we were going to sleep next to each other. I wonder how he feels about this? Like, REALLY feels about this…

When I was done in the bathroom I walked out to the bedroom and stared at the bed. "Wow, that really is a huge bed…" I accidentally said out loud.

"Did you say something?" I heard Soryu's concerned voice come from the livingroom.

"No, I was just talking to myself!" I yelled back. Great, now he thinks I'm crazy. But, wow, I gotta say. I'm impressed he heard that, I mean, I spoke very quietly… But then again, he IS a mobster. Maybe he has to have a great hearing to be able to her enemies or something… I laughed at myself. Oh, I'm so wired. He has to have a great hearing because he's a mobster… haha.

It was clear that I was starting to get tired. Well, enough chitter chatter, brain. It's time to go to bed. I climbed onto the huge bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

It was In the middle of the night and I had woken up. I looked over to Soryu's side. He was sleeping peacefully on his back, very close to the edge of the bed. He had practically given me 80 % of the bed, even though he was much bigger than me. Aww, Soryu… I leaned in closer to him. He really is sweet, isn't he? I leaned in even closer. He's even more handsome up close… My nose was mere inches from his. Wow, I'm close enough to actually kiss him… I began backing away from him but before I knew it he had thrown his arms up, closed them behind my back, and then pulled me down to a hug. Oh, shit. Soryu had pulled me down onto him and he was cuddling me closer to him. My head rested in neck, whilst my body was mostly on top of his. Shit, shit, shit. How do I get out of this one? I tried to push myself up but failed. He was too strong.I moved my head up to see if I could wake him but as soon as I moved my head, he moved his and we ended up kissing.

Omg, I just kissed Soryu! Or he kissed me…? Or, I don't know, doesn't matter. Our lips touched! What do I do?! I was freaking out over what to do when Soryu suddenly mumbled something.

"Don't go…"

"Huh?" He hugged me harder.

"Don't go…" He mumbled again. Soryu's acting really cute right now. I don't know if I can handle this!

This new side of him, which I've never seen before, really warmed my heart. This is a side of him that only I know. No one else. Just me. To see him so vulnerable made me want to stay like this forever.

"Don't worry, Soryu…" I whispered to him. "I'll never leave you…" I gently kissed his cheek and let his heartbeat lull me back to sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

"_."

"Mmm?"

"_. Wake up."

"Five more minutes…" I complained as I stretched out.

"I'd love to let you sleep more but I've got a meeting to attend, so…" He trailed off.

What is he talking about? If he has a meeting then why doesn't he just leave? I slowly opened my eyes, only to be meet with his. Soryu looked down on me with that same expressionless look he always has. W-why is he so close?! I took my brain a couple of seconds to understand what situation we were in. I recalled what had happened. Oh yeah… I woke up in the middle of the night and Soryu… I blushed.

I was still lying next to Soryu with one arm around him and my head on his shoulder. He cleared his throat. I looked up.

"Look, I've still got a meeting, so… if you could let me go, that'd be great."

"Oh yeah, I-I'm so so s-sorry, Soryu." I stumbled over my words as I frantically tried to get off him. "I-I don't know how this happened, I, Um-"

"-It's ok, _. Really." Soryu stood up and walked over the closet. "It's still very early, so you can just go back to sleep." I looked over at the clock. 05.30 am. He's right, it is early.

"Why do you have a meeting this early in the morning?"

"Inui just called. Something happened and we have to have an emergency meeting."

"Oh." Something happened? Hope it's nothing serious… The lack of information made me a little worried but Soryu quickly assured me that everything was ok and that I didn't have to worry.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be worried about. Just go back to sleep and I'll be back in a couple of hours." He looked really shaken up... I knew it, it must have been something serious. He just didn't want to make me worried…

"Ok, good luck." I gave him my best smile. He grabbed his gun and put it in his jacket before he opened the door and left.

* * *

It had been around an hour since Soryu had left and I couldn't sleep. After he left, I had went back to bed to try to sleep some more but that seemed to be impossible with everything that has be going on. Come to think of it, Soryu didn't really make a fuss over the fact that we had practically cuddled all night. Maybe it's just not that big of a deal for him… Dang, it! Why does this make me so sad… I tried everything I could to distract myself but I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Ok, stop. You can't cry now. You have to be strong. You can't let this little ordeal break you. Just dry your tears, get dressed, fix yourself up and read a book or something." I had said this to myself out aloud and it seemed to help. I dried my tears, took on some clothes, brushed my teeth, fixed my make-up and walked out to the kitchen. Well since it's only about half an hour till Soryu comes back, maybe I should make him some breakfast. I'm positive he didn't eat anything before he left so he's probably hungry.

I opened the fridge and was shocked when I saw how little food there was. "This can't be right… Why do we have so little food…?" I mumbled to myself. There were only a package of eggs and some milk left in the fridge. Well then… I guess I'll make some omelets. I got right to it and before I knew it the door opened and a very tired Soryu walked in.

"_? You're up?" He slumped down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd make some breakfast!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could but it was difficult. "Here ya go." I gave him the plate and he just stared at it. "What's wrong? Don't you like omelets?" I began to grow worried since he wasn't saying anything.

"No, no. That's not it. I just… I'm just surprised that you made me breakfast as well."

"Well of course I was going to make you breakfast as well!" I giggled. "I wouldn't just make it for myself and let you sit there with nothing to eat, geez…" I laughed a bit. I have to try and sound as cheerful as possible so that he maybe he could start smile as well.

"Well, thank you." He picked up a huge spoonful of omelet and put it in his mouth. He didn't say anything, he just continued to eat it.

"Is it good?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I really love you… -r omelets!" he chocked out. "I love your omelets! They're really good…" He blushed and continued to stuff omelet in his mouth.

Wait did he just? Did he just say…? No, there's no way…


	7. Chapter 7

Soryu's POV

It was 02.30 am. and I had woken up only to discover that _ was lying really close to me. Like, really. She was literally hugging me. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute. I moved my arm a little so that she could get more comfortable.

How in the world did this happen? Not that I mind though… I looked at her again. You really are too trusting… you know that? I caressed her cheeks and whispered in her ears, "Don't forget that I'm a man too…" I whispered in her ear.

I hadn't been able to fall asleep after I discovered how close _ was. I had spent the last hours combing through her hair and stroking her back. The clock had just passed 05.00 when I got a text message from Inui. It said that the Ice Dragons had received a treating letter. Inui had suggested that we had an emergency meeting, which I had agreed to. The clock was now 05.20 and I had to get up. I'm sorry _ but I have to leave.

I gently shook her shoulder but she didn't budge. I chuckled. She's a heavy sleeper… I tried calling her name "_." She stirred a little. "_. Wake up."

"Five more minutes…" she complained as she stretched out.

"I'd love to let you sleep more but I've got a meeting to attend, so…" I trailed off.

I took her a while to understand what was going on but when she did, she looked up at me and I cleared my throat. "Look, I've still got a meeting, so… if you could let me go, that'd be great." I saw her eyes widen as she frantically tried to get off me.

"Oh yeah, I-I'm so so s-sorry, Soryu. I-I don't know how this happened, I, Um-"

"-It's ok, _. Really." I told her with a smile. I hope I haven't scared her too much. This is probably a nightmare to her. To wake up in a mobster's cold embrace…

After I had changed clothes, I had assured her that everything was fine and that she had nothing to worry about. I knew that I probably should tell her about what had happened but I didn't want to worry her. I told her that I was still early and that she should go back to bed. I then grabbed my gun and walked out the door. God how I wish I could stay in bed with her longer…

* * *

At the office

"Sir!" An exited Inui ran up to me as soon as I entered the office.

"What's wrong, Inui?" I asked him. Inui quickly pulled out the letter and laid it on the office desk right in front of me. I picked up the letter and read it. Oh no. This is bad. The letter was written using old newspaper letters that were cut out and glued to the letter, the person behind it clearly knew what he was doing.

 _I know about her. I know she's with you. She belongs to me, and I will get her. No matter what…_

That's all the letter said.

"They must be talking about _." I put the letter down and confronted Inui.

"We can't let him take princess!" He exclaimed. Inui was right. There was no way, NO WAY, I would let him take _. Her safety was top priority. There's not much we can do unless we find out who sent the letter, so now all we can do is to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

When I got back from the office I was greeted with a wonderful smell of… eggs? I looked into the kitchen and there was _, making breakfast. I thought I told her to sleep.

"_? You're up?" I asked and slumped down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd make some breakfast!" She answered enthusiastically. Poor _. She had no clue about what is going on outside of this hotel.. "Here ya go." She gave me the plate and I couldn't help but stare at it. "What's wrong? Don't you like omelets?" She questioned.

"No, no. That's not it. I just… I'm just surprised that you made me breakfast as well."

"Well of course I was going to make you breakfast as well!" She giggled. "I wouldn't just make it for myself and let you sit there with nothing to eat, geez…" She laughed a bit.

"Well, thank you." I picked up a huge spoonful of omelet and put it in my mouth.

"Is it good?" She asked. I nodded in respond. This was amazing! This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life!

"Yeah, I really love you… -r omelets!" I chocked out. "I love your omelets! They're really good…" I blushed. Shit. That was way too close. I can't just let things like that slip out. I hope she didn't notice…

(end of Soryu's POV)


	8. Chapter 8

After Soryu and I had finished our breakfast, we had simply had a relaxing day at home, just the two of us. I really enjoyed it. I got to sort out all my clothes, I read a book, I cooked a wonderful dinner and the best of all, got to spend the day, all alone, with Soryu.

The night soon came and before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. Soryu had again said that he wanted to be up a little more so I went to bed alone, again. And didn't take long before I was in dreamland.

It was in the middle of the night and I had suddenly woken up. I turned over to face Soryu. He's so close… I blushed. Soryu was lying in the middle of the bed, extremely close to me. Has he been lying there the entire night? I gently poked his nose and watched him stir a little in his sleep.

As I continued to tease him in his sleep, I began to hear footsteps in the livingroom. What? Footsteps? That can't be right. I turned around again and sat up. I then turned the light on and quietly slid out of bed, as to not wake Soryu. I approached the bedroom door and slowly opened it. The door creaked open and reviled a dark shadow. Oh no, an intruder! I should probably get Soryu… I slowly backed up but stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"_?"

"Huh?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Baba, is that you?" I fully opened the door and the shadow reviled itself as the, oh so familiar, thief.

"Hello there, beautiful lady" He took off his hat and bowed.

"What on earth are you doing in Hong Kong? And more importantly, what are you doing in our hotel room?" I questioned him. "Are you looking for Soryu? Just hold on a second and I'll go wake him up." I turned around to go but Baba grabbed my wrist. "Hm? What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, _. Please forgive me."

"What do you mean? What are you apologizing fo-" but before I could finish, Baba had handcuffed my arms behind my back, put a couple of pills I my mouth and made me swallow them and put duct-tape over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

"Don't worry." He whispered and lifted me up over his shoulders. "They're just sleeping pills." He said and left the hotel, with me on his shoulder, completely unnoticed. Soryu… Please help… I prayed as drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I came to, I was tied to a chair using ropes and I was also blindfolded. The duct-tape that once was over my mouth was now removed. I tried to move but the ropes just wouldn't let me. I didn't want to give up so tried even more, but to no use.

"Calm down, kid. Ya're gonna hurt yaself."

"What?" I could recognize that lazy voice everywhere… "Mamoru?"

"Correct, Koro!" someone said and pet my head.

"Ota?"

"Correct again! Good girl, Koro." He pet my head again.

"What's going on? Let me go!" I yelled.

"Sorry, beautiful. We can't do that."

"Baba?" Baba walked over to me and removed the cloth that I had been blindfolded with. When my eyes had adjusted to the bright light I saw that I was in the penthouse with the other bidders, with the exception of Eisuke. Thank God…

"Baba, why did you kidnap me?!" I snapped.

"It was a request from Eisuke." He answered. I felt sick. Just hearing his name makes me want to vomit.

"Even so. Just because Eisuke told you to do something doesn't mean that you have to do it!"

"I owed him a favor, _. I had to do it…" Baba tried to sound as sorry as he could but I didn't buy it. He doesn't regret this at all…

"Why did Eisuke ask you to kidnap me, Baba?" I had to get some answers…

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that, Baba?"

"To be completely honest, we don't know ourselves." Ota answered for him.

"You know, when Soryu finds out I'm gone he's going to go and look for me and he will find me and when he does-" I was interrupted by the door slamming up.

"You guys…!"

"Soryu!" I yelled. Soryu had kicked the door down and was now facing his gun towards the other guys. Inui, Samejima and some other Ice Dragons had come along and was backing him up.

"Untie her right now, or else I will kill you all." He loaded his gun.

Ota, who was the closes one to me, quickly untied me. I jumped up and ran over to Soryu. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Come on, Sor… You don't have to be so mad…" Baba took a step closer to him but he just ignored it.

"Where is Eisuke?" Soryu raised his voice.

"He'll be here any minute." Mamoru answered.

The tension in the room was so intense that you could practically feel it with your own hands. I looked up at Soryu and I could see the flaming anger in his eyes. Soryu… Don't do anything you'll regret…


	9. Chapter 9

The room was quiet. So painfully quiet. No one dared to say a word. I thought about breaking the silence myself but before I could do that, the elevator said its signature 'pling' and reviled no other than Eisuke. Everyone turned their heads toward him while he walked over to where Soryu and I stood.

"Eisuke…"Soryu angrily said as he glared at the other male. If glares could kill, then Eisuke would have been dead by now…

"Soryu." He simply answered. "What are you doing here?" Eisuke crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cut the crap, Eisuke. What the hell is the meaning of kidnapping _ like that?!" Soryu's voice was no longer quiet. "She dosen't belong to you anymore. You hurt her, Eisuke."

"I want her back." Was all he said.

"She doesn't want you back." Soryu had put himself in front of me, as if to shield me from Eisuke.

"That is not for you to decide, Soryu."

"Eisuke, I-" I tried to speak up but I was interrupted by Eisuke.

"I know that you still have feelings for me, _. I know I screwed up but that's in the past! I've changed, I promise." Eisuke's face was full of remorse, and I could see that. He had dark circles under his eyes, probably because of lack of sleep. He really looked like a mess. Maybe he has changed…

"Eisuke…" I gave Soryu a little push in the back so that he would move. I needed to face Eisuke. I couldn't hide anymore… I needed to face him...

"Eisuke, she is over you." I could see that Soryu was starting to get angry. It warmed my heart how much he cared for me, but I can't let this go on.

"Why don't we let _ decide who she wants to stay with?" Eisuke suggested. "_ will stand in the middle of the room and we'll both stand on each side of her. She can then walk over to whoever she wants to stay with."

"What?" Soryu looked at him with shock written all over his face.

"Um, excuse me?" I couldn't believe my own ears. "Listen, I'm not some sort of stupid dog that has to choose who I want as my owner. No one owns me! I'm not a dog, I-"

"But, Koro-"

"Not now, Ota!" I yelled at him.

"I don't want to-" but before I could finish that sentence Soryu and Eisuke had already placed themselves on each side of me with about 7 feet between themselves and me. "Oh ok, so we're really doing this even though I said I didn't want to?" They both gave a little nod. Oh my god… This is so stupid… I looked over to Soryu. He gave me an expression and even I couldn't read.

"Choose." The word that came out of Soryu's mouth sounded so cold. This wasn't like him at all. His eyes that once showed kindness was now ice-cold. Soryu… why are you like this? I thought you cared about me…

"I know you still have feelings for me, _." I was brought out of my own little bubble of thought when Eisuke called out for me. "I regret everything. I should have never cheated on you. I had everything but I lost it. I still love you, _. I really do." I have never seen Eisuke like this before. He's being so honest… "I could make you happy again, _." I looked over at Soryu again. His face still showed no emotion. It's like it almost disgusted him to look at me. I looked down, I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He had changed, he looked so cold… so full of hate and disgust… And with that I had made my decision.

I slowly turned around and started walking towards Eisuke. As I did I could hear the whispers of the other bidders and also from some of the Ice Dragons that were still in the room. When I reached Eisuke, I stopped and took a deep breath before I said what was truly on my heart.

"Eisuke. You hurt me." I took at little break. "You broke my heart. And I can never forgive you for that…" Tears began to form in my eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again. Goodbye, Eisuke." I quickly turned around and walked towards Soryu. The tears that had threatened to fall was now streaming down my face, blurring my vision. When I stopped in front of him I just couldn't hold back anymore and before I knew it I had practically jumped into his arms. "Soryu…" I whispered his name.

"_..." he whispered my name back as he hugged me tighter to him. I continued to cry into his chest and he just let me.

"I've made my choice…" I looked up at him hoping that he would get the hint. And he did.

"Let's go home, _." He eased his hold of me, turned around, and gave Eisuke a quick look, a look that Eisuke simply nodded to, before he took my hand and lead me home. To our home. Eisuke had now understood that not only had Soryu won the battle… but also the war.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got back to the headquarters, Soryu had lifted me up in 'bridal style' from the car and carried me into the livingroom. Ha hadn't said anything on the drive home and to be honest, I was starting to get a little nervous. When we got to the livingroom, Soryu just stood there, with me still in his arms, and just stared into space.

"Um, Soryu?" My voice seemed to have startled him back to reality, because he suddenly looked at me with the most confused look I had ever seen.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You're acting strange…" I used one of my hands and cupped his face. He blushed and put me down.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed… and a little confused, to be honest…" He scratched the back of his neck and sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to him.

"Confused? About what?"

"I thought you wanted to go back to Eisuke."

"What? What made you think that?"

"The way you looked at him… You looked at him with love in your eyes…"

"I looked at him with pity in my eyes… I felt sorry for him. He broke my heart, Soryu. Did you seriously think that I would want to go back to him?" When I said this, Soryu let out a sigh. "And by the way, Soryu. I know."

"You know? Know what?" he questioned.

"I now know why you suddenly acted so cold towards me… You thought I wanted to go back to Eisuke so you tried to make it easier for me to choose him by acting as if you didn't like me. Am I right?"

"Damn you're sharp…" he whispered.

"Sharper than you think." I said with a smug grin on my face.

"So you don't want to be with Eisuke?"

"No. I want to be with you…"

"Just like we used to? You know, before you got kidnapped."

"No. Not like we used to… I want to be with you. As your girlfriend…" I blushed and looked down. I didn't think confessing your feelings to the person you loved was this embarrassing.

Hearing my confession, Soryu grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I let out a big gasp.

"Soryu?!"

"What? I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend. Isn't this what couples do?"

"Well yes, but-"

"-Then what's the problem?" He smiled at me and I just couldn't resist. I moved my legs a little so that I was straddling him. I then cupped his face and pulled it closer to mine. Our lips were mere inches away. He smirked.

"So… is this where we kiss, or?" he asked, obviously trying to tease me.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." He laughed before pressing his lips against mine. What started as small, normal kisses soon evolved into a passionate make-out session. Soryu hands were firmly placed on my cheeks while my hands were entangled in his hair. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before we were interrupted by the other Ice Dragons.

"Boss! We're back!" An exited Inui yelled as he entered the livingroom.

"Inui!" Soryu yelled while I hurriedly tried to climb of him.

"Oh, miss _! I-I didn't know you and boss were… Um…" Inui was red as a tomato as he frantically tried to come up with an excuse. Oh no, poor Inui. We must have scared him for life…

"Inui, calm down. We weren't-" I tried to clear up the situation but Soryu interrupted me.

"-Inui, why did you have to ruin the mood?" Soryu angrily let out a sigh as he stood up.

"I-I'm so sorry, boss!" He bowed and practically ran out of the room. I stood up and gave Soryu a little, but powerful, punch in the side.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?!"

"You totally gave Inui the wrong idea!"

"So?"

"So?! Inui is so innocent! The poor guy must be petrified... We have to clear things up!" I felt really bad for poor Inui so I felt like I had to clear things up. Without even waiting for Soryu's answer, I stormed out of the room in my search for Inui.

Soryu smirked. "You're so cute, _. It's not fair…" He laughed and quietly followed me. "They'll just have to get used to it because that won't be the last time I'll do that to you…" he whispered so low that no one could hear, because this was his little secret...


	11. Chapter 11

(Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to upload any chapters recently. I have been away for a few weeks now, and I haven't been able to bring my computer with me so I simply couldn't write any new chapters. And I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews that I have received. The reviews really inspire me to write more and it makes me so happy to hear that people actually enjoy what i write.)

Two weeks had gone since Soryu and I had 'confessed' our feelings for each other and everything was going great until one rainy afternoon…

"What?! You can't be serious."

"I know, _. But this is business."

"Won't this be very awkward for you after what happened? I mean, I'm still not sure how well Eisuke took the rejection…" Soryu had suddenly blurted out that he had to attend an auction with the other bidders and that they needed to have a meeting to decide what was going to be auctioned of.

"Probably, but this is good business. The auctions are important, you know that." He put down his coffee cup.

"But I thought you guys decided not to do anymore auctions? What happened to that?"

"Baba has apparently found some very valuable items in Europe so they thought it was a good idea to re-open the auctions."

"But still… Why do you have to be there?"

"_..."

"I know, I know. I'm just a little worried, that's all. Sorry for nagging…" I hung my head. This wasn't like me. To get this worried. It's just… after what happened the last time we all met, at the penthouse… I'm not so sure about this…

"I know you're worried but there's really nothing to be worried about."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I won't be back for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" This would be the longest I had been away from Soryu since he had invited me to stay with him. Can I really handle this? I mean, sure, it's only for a couple of days, but still…

"I would have taken you with me, but I think it would be the safest for you to stay here with Samejima and Inui."

"I understand…" I was still feeling pretty down but it seemed like Soryu had a plan to cheer me up. He swiftly picked me up and placed me sideways on his lap and then lifted my chin up and kissed me, and he kept on kissing me until he was sure that I was satisfied. For a man who supposedly hate women, he sure is a great kisser…

* * *

Soryu's POV

"Good bye." I dried away the one tear that fell down her cheek and kissed her. God, how I hate seeing her cry.

"Good bye…" She answered. Who would have thought that saying good bye for such a short period of time would hurt so much.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, ok?" I reassured her.

"Ok, be careful."

"I will." And with one last quick kiss, I walked out the door.

The meeting started immediately once I got to the hotel. We took a look at the items that Baba had brought in and started to plan the auction. Everything went as normal, no awkwardness, and just pure professionalism. But after a couple of hours it was time for a little break. And during a break you simply can't avoid small talk… great…

"How is _ doing, Soryu?" Eisuke was the first to talk. Surprise. Surprise.

"She's doing fine, Eisuke." This is exactly what I didn't want. I didn't want to talk to Eisuke right now… Not enough time has passed since the incident. This is not the right time to talk to him. Or maybe… This might be a good time to ask him about the thing that has been bugging me for weeks… "Hey, Eisuke."

"What?"

"Why did you send that letter? It really gave you away, you know that?"

"What are you talking about? What letter?" Don't play dumb, Eisuke.

"The letter you sent right before you got Baba to kidnap her."

"What?"

"In the letter you clearly stated that she belonged to you and that you would get her back, no matter what, remember?"

"Listen, Soryu. I didn't send a letter." The look on his face told me that he, indeed, had no idea about what I was talking about.

This can't be right. He must have sent it, right? He must have. I mean, who else could have sent it? Mamoru? No, he's too lazy to even care. That slacker detective… Ota, maybe? No… he wouldn't send a letter like that. Even though he obviously is more than qualified to make one… Baba? No… A thief wouldn't announce his 'plans' like that.. So that means… If none of these guys sent it, then who did?

"Neither of us sent that letter either, right guys?" Baba asked.

"That's right." Ota answered.

"Soryu, are ya sure ya're not imagining things?" Mamoru puffed out a big cloud of smoke.

"Of course I'm sure I'm not imagining things, you slacker." This is bad. If neither Eisuke, nor any of the other bidders sent that letter… then that means that there are someone else who is after _.

(End of Soryu POV)


	12. Chapter 12

"Inui, have you seen my book?" I yelled for him while I frantically looked for my book. It had been around five hours since Soryu had left and I was already starting to feel lonely. To try and cheer myself up, I decided to get my favorite detective novel and go and sit out on the porch and have a relaxing evening with just me, my book, and some cut up berries. This was the perfect plan… if only I could find that stupid book!

"What kind of book is it?" I heard Inui yell back from the room next to mine.

"It's a detective novel. It has a red and black cover." I continued to search through my closet, in hope of finding it somewhere buried under all my clothes. "I don't remember the name of it though, I think it was something like, in the forest or buried in the forest, I don't remember."

"Oh, I found it!" Inui happily exclaimed before he appeared on my doorstep, hold my book up high with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked him sincerely before I went to sit out on the porch. My perfect evening going just as planned.

* * *

After a couple of hours, I was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of shoes, making noise as their owners walked over the run down wooden floor. I immediately looked up and was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Miss, _. We are going out for a while. Do you want to come with us?" The familiar light haired boy asked.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"We have to go and buy some stuff for the new meeting room." The other familiar expressionless, dark haired boy said. Ah, yes. The new meeting room. It had been decided, a little over five days ago, that the Ice Dragon headquarters would get a new meeting room and, believe it or not, Samejima and Inui had been put to the task of decorating it. Which, to me, is very funny.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here and try and finish this book."

"Are you sure?" Inui asked, hinting that he wanted me to come along.

"I'm sure. You guys have fun." I smiled at them but the smile was not returned. Instead, they looked at each other with a troubled look. "What's wrong?" They were hesitant, but answered anyway.

"Nothing's wrong, per se, it's just that. There are very few Ice Dragons here right now. There's actually only two here, with the exception of us, and we really don't want to leave you here, um, alone… if you understand… It's, like, for your own safety… you know?" Inui was tripping over his words and couldn't really seem to find a place to look, because his eyes kept wandering from place to place. Not really finding anything safe to look at.

"What he's trying to say, is that we're just a little concerned for your safety. Plus, Soryu told us not to leave you alone." Samejima easily explained what Inui was trying to say.

"Guys, I really appreciate the concern, but really. I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit here and read my book. And besides, I'm not all alone, as you said, there are a couple of other Ice Dragons here and if anything happens I'll just call out to them." I tried my best to reassure them.

"Yeah, but still…" Inui still wouldn't let it slide.

"And it's not like you guys would be gone for that long, anyway. Just for a couple of hours, right?"

"I guess." He gave in and looked towards Samejima, who just nodded. "Well then." He turned to me again. "Good bye, we'll be back soon."

"Good bye." I waved as they walked of the porch. Well then, I time to finish my book. I excitedly opened my book again and began reading.

Not even five minutes after Inui and Samejima had left, I heard footsteps again and, just as before I looked up.

"Did you guys forget something, or…-?" I immediately stopped talking when I saw who was standing there before me. "Wait, who are you?" The unfamiliar man didn't answer, he just simply took a step closer. "H-Hey, I said, who are you?!" I began to feel scared now. I put the book down and stood up from the outdoor couch that was perfectly placed in one of the corners of the porch. The strange man reacted to this and pulled out something from his pocket. A gun. A Glock 27. I froze.

"Don't you remember me? I'm hurt…" He took another step. I was about to yell but he cut me off. "If you yell, I'll shoot your head off." He took another step and he was now close enough to put his gun against my head. All I could do was nod. "Good, now follow me." He firmly grabbed my right shoulder with his left arm and led me out to his car, without anyone finding out. In the car, still holding a gun against my head, he used his free hand and mouth to rip off a piece of duct tape and tape my mouth, arms and legs, before he drove off. Leaving no clue behind.


	13. Chapter 13

The car ride had lasted for what seemed like hours. It was clear that we were no longer in the city, because the oh so familiar shopping streets and huge skyscrapers where now replaced with huge cornfields and old red barns and the evening sun had been replaced with the almighty moon. Casting a glance towards my kidnapper I tried to have a clearer look at his face. This guy… It sounded as if I should know him. 'Don't you remember me?' What did he mean by that? I don't know this guy. Maybe, he's confused me with someone else? Maybe he kidnapped the wrong person? I tried to move a little but stopped when he put his hand on my head.

"Shhh." He hushed and stroked my head. "I know that you're scared, _. But don't worry. I'm here now. Everything will be alright. We're finally together now. Nothing can separate us. It's just you and me… Till the end." The last sentence he said while looking me dead in the eyes, not even caring that he was driving. Ok, this guy is absolutely nuts. I have to get out of here, now! Before this guys kills me or something…

But, what can I do? I'm completely trapped. I'm in a car, I'm covered in duct tape and don't have a phone, so there's no way for me to contact Soryu or any of the other Ice Dragons. There's nothing I can do! After freaking out a little I suddenly remembered something that put my mind at ease. Inui and Samejima. They must have come home from their little shopping trip, and surely, they must have noticed that I am missing. Yeah, that's right. I managed to calm myself down with that thought. They have probably already called Soryu and he is most likely on his way now, to save me. Of course. I breathed out a breath of relieve through my nose. Soryu will always save me. Always. No matter what.

But even though I thought this, I still couldn't quite calm down. Because, no matter how good a person is, there will still be times where one must simply give up. And I could only pray that this was not one of those times. Please don't give up on me, Soryu…

After driving for a little while longer, we finally stopped at something that looked like an abandoned cabin. We had driven far, far up into the forest. I couldn't remember seeing any other houses or cabins so I knew that trying to escape and find someone to help me would be pointless. The safest thing for me know would be to just listen to my kidnapper, make sure not to make him angry, and wait for help.

"Are you ready, my love?" he whispered seductively in my ear, making me shiver with disgust. 'My love'? What the fuck is wrong with this guy? His whisper had made me turn away from him, which was obviously something he didn't like. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Now don't you turn away from me, my beautiful fiancé." Fiancé?! "Come." He said and untied me. "Let us go to our love nest." He opened up his car door and got out, leaving me speechless. Fiancé? Love nest? This guy is insane. And not only that, this guy is dangerous. Having walked over to my side of the car, he opened my car door and practically forced me out, leaving bruises on my arm where he had gripped me.

"Ow, that hurts. Please let go." I pleaded as I tried to break loose from his grip myself.

"Oh I'm sorry my love, you see. I used to lift weights when I was in jail, so I don't really know my own strength." He laughed. I softly rubbed my bruised arm. "But don't worry, you have plenty of time to heal here. I mean, after all. You're going to live here, with me, forever."


	14. Chapter 14

(Overall POV)

"Hey princess, look what we've bought!" Inui excitedly announced as he ran out on the porch, but only to discover that _ was nowhere to been seen. "Huh, where's princess?" Inui turned to face Samejima.

"She's probably in the livingroom or something." Samejima answered.

"Yeah, let's go and check."

The two males walked into the livingroom and was surprised to see that she was not here either. They tried looking in the kitchen, the little library, her and Soryu's shared bedroom, even Soryu's office. However, there was no sign of her. The two subordinates began to feel very uneasy, as it seemed like _ was nowhere in the house.

"Miss _, isn't here! What do we do?!"

"Inui, calm down. We have to call boss and tell him." Just as Samejima was about to dial his number, his phone started ringing and the display showed to other name than Soryu. Samejima answered the phone and greeted his boss as usual.

"How is everything going? Is _ all right? I was worried since she didn't answer her phone when I called." Soryu sounded more than a little worried as he questioned his subordinates through the phone.

"Actually, we seem to have a problem…" Samejima trailed off.

"A problem?" He sounded a little bit angrier now.

"Yes, you see…-"

"-PRINCESS IS GONE!" Inui grabbed Samejima's phone and yelled into the phone's microphone.

"What?"

"PRINCESS IS GONE!" he repeated.

"What do you mean, _ is gone?!" He definitely sounded angry now.

"She didn't want to come with us when we went out so we let her stay here, but when we came back she was nowhere to be found. None of the other Ice Dragons have seen her since we left either." Samejima had snatched back his phone and tried to explain to his boss what had happened. He could hear Soryu breathe out as he tried to calm himself.

"Ok, I'll come back as soon as I can. Try and see if you can find anything out. Any clues. Anything. And check the security cameras, ok?" Soryu didn't even wait for an answer before he hung up.

"I'll go and check the security cameras and you'll check the porch for anything unusual, ok?"

"I'll check the porch, got it!" Inui said before he ran out to the porch.

* * *

It had been around five hours since I had been kidnapped and brought to this cabin in the middle of nowhere. My kidnapper had gone out to chop some wood and had left me bound to a chair. The cabin was very small. It had a small couch in one corner, a little dining room table, with two chairs, in the other, a bed with just a little curtain in front of, I assume it's because a wall would take too much space, and a tiny little kitchen. The cabin was very outdated. It was like an eighty year old woman had decorated it. There was no electricity, and no running water. If you wanted water, you would have to take a bucket and go outside to one of those old fashion water-pumps and get the water from there.

"This really is an old cabin…" I spoke to myself just as the front door smashed open and my kidnapper stormed in.

"Who's here?!" He yelled. "I heard talking!"

"T-that was m-me. I just t-talked to myself…" I timidly spoke.

"Oh? It was only you?" He let all of the wood-chucks he had in his arms fall to the floor. "Good." He walked over to me and stroked my hair, just like he had done in the car a few hours earlier. "I thought it was someone else here." He laughed. "And I simply couldn't contain myself. So I got angry. I'm so sorry, _." He kissed the top of my hair. "I won't let anyone get between us." He said and tried to kiss my hair again but I managed to dodge him. "What's wrong, my dove? Don't you want your fiancé to kiss you? Are you shy?" He peered into my face.

"You're not my fiancé! I don't even know you! You're crazy." I know that this is probably not the smartest thing to do. To disagree with your kidnapper. But I can't stand the fact that he is calling himself my fiancé.

"Well I guess you're technically right. I'm not your fiancé. Yet." He smiled happily for himself as he walked over to a little nightstand next to the bed. "I have to give you your ring first! Then you'll be my real fiancé." The nightstand contained a little black box, which he took out and opened. Inside the little box was a ring. A quite beautiful ring, to be honest. He took the ring out of the box and put it on the ring finger on my left hand. "Look at how well it fits you! I bought it myself, you know." He said, ratter smugly as he studied the engagement ring. "Isn't it beautiful, my love?"

"Y-yeah it's very pretty…" I lied. I have to be careful of what I say. This guy is clearly not mentally stable. I can't risk making him mad, because if I do, he might kill me.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled. "Well… It's been a long day, hasn't it, my love?" He didn't even wait for me to answer before he continued "I guess we better go to bed, after all… Tomorrow is going to be a big day…"

* * *

(Overall POV)

"Boss, have a look at this." Samejima waved Soryu over and showed him the computer screen. The screen showed a video of _ sitting at the porch reading.

"Ok? _ sitting on the porch. Is this what you wanted to show me?" Soryu asked the young subordinate.

"Just a second." Samejima replied as he typed away on his computer. A new figure walked in on the security video. He walked straight up to her and pulled out a gun. Pointing the gun at her, he made her walk out of view of the camera.

"That's our guy." Samejima paused the video and pointed at the kidnapper.

"That son of a bitch is gonna pay for threatening and kidnapping_!" Soryu slammed his fist at the wall in anger. "Samejima, I want you to find out who this guy is, where he lives, what he does for a living, anything you can find, ok?"

"Understood."

"Boss, look what I found!" Inui practically broke the door down as he ran into the security office.

"What is it?"

"An ID-card!" Inui gave Soryu the card. "I think this might be the ID-card to the kidnapper! I found it right next to where _ sat and read."

"Yeah, this is definitely him." Soryu leaned against the wall as he studied the card closer. After reading it for a while, Soryu stated, "So he works as a goldsmith…"

"A goldsmith?" Inui repeated.

"Samejima, go and talk with his boss and find out where this rat lives." Samejima simply nodded. "Inui, you come with me." Soryu said and walked out. Inui quickly followed.

"Yes, boss! …Um, where exactly are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Now, come on!" Soryu raised his voice. It was clear that _ disappearance was affecting him. He missed her and could barely contain his anger.

* * *

Soryu's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this…

I had taken Inui with me back to Tres Spades Hotel and we were now standing in the lobby. I really didn't want to do this. I mean, normally the Ice Dragons could handle this all by themselves. But since I had given most of my men free, we were not nearly enough men to handle this. I need back up and these guys are the only back up I know of.

"Boss, why are we here?"

"We don't know how crazy this guy is, so we need back up."

The elevator door opened and we were greeted by five familiar faces.

"Sor? What are you doing here?" Baba asked.

"Got yaself lost or somethin'?" Mamoru puffed out a big cloud of smoke.

Geez, these guys never change. I know that I'll probably never hear the end of this but right now I don't have much of a choice. I swallowed my pride and spoke up. "I need help."

"What?" Ota looked like he had seen a ghost or something. "You? Need help?"

"Soryu, are you feeling ill?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm not ill."

"Hey, where's _?" Baba pointed out.

"That's what I need your help with." I took a deep breath "She's been kidnapped."

"What?" Eisuke finally spoke up.

"She was kidnapped while I was here planning the auction with you guys."

"Oh no, poor _." Baba looked genially concerned for her.

"We do have a clue as to who the person is, but we have no idea if there's more than one guy we're talking about here. So that's why we need back up."

"Please! You have to help us! Princess is in danger!" Inui yelled.

"Ok. We'll help." Eisuke stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch and walked over to me. He gave me a look and I nodded. I knew he still hadn't given up on her. I knew that. Which is probably why he wanted to help. Not because of me, but because of her. He still loved her, and it pained him that she was gone… just as much as it pained me…


	15. Chapter 15

I had just woken up from my nightmarish slumber. The sun was long gone and the rain was pouring down. The room was dark and the only light source was a small candle in the window frame. I tried to turn around but was stopped by a pair of strong hands, holding me. My hands were still tied up so there was little I could do to free myself from his ice-cold grip. My kidnapper was still sleeping despite my struggling. "Oh Soryu…" I thought to myself. "Where are you?" As I begged for my dear love to save me, I felt a single tear leave my eye and fall down my cheek.

As more tears threatened to fall, I suddenly heard a noise coming from outside the cabin. I looked up only to get startled by a couple of shadows. The shadows were right next to the bed, just standing there, watching me. All of a sudden, one of the mysterious shadows grabbed out for me, covering my mouth so that I wouldn't scream and helped me get out of the steal grip my kidnapper had on me. The shadow then helped me stand up properly, before walking over to the little candle in the window. Once we got to the candle, I could finally see whom the mysterious shadow was.

"Inui!" I exclaimed with tears streaming down my face.

"Princess! Are you ok?!" His voice was a little louder than a whisper.

"Yes," I said as I cried. "I'm ok." Inui smiled as he hurriedly checked to see if I had any visible injuries.

"Good, you seem fine." He said once he had properly looked over me. "Samejima, she's ok" He gestured for the other shadow to come over to the light.

"Samejima, you're here too!" I began to cry even more. The sight of the two familiar faces convinced me that I was finally safe and that I would soon be back in Soryu's arms.

Samejima gave me a quick smile and a nod before turning around and pointing his gun at my mentally unstable kidnapper, who was still sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Wait don't shoot him!" I grabbed Samejima's arm.

"What? Why not?" My objection was directed to Samejima but Inui was the one who answered.

"Because I want to know why he kidnapped me… I mean, there's got to be a reason right?" I pleaded with them.

"But _... We have direct orders from Soryu." Samejima said as he put down his gun.

"Yes." Inui continued. "Go in. Get _. Shoot the kidnapper. And bring _ outside to me." Inui smiled, pleased that he managed to remember the order word by word. "That's exactly what he said."

"Wait, 'And bring _ outside to me'… does that mean that Soryu is outside? Here?! Now?!" I practically yelled .

"Shhh… Don't wake him up." Inui pointed to the kidnapper.

"Sorry…But really, is he?"

"Yes, he and the other guys are waiting outside."

"Can I go out to him?" Just the thought of seeing Soryu again brought new tears to my eyes. Inui looked at Samejima and Samejima simply nodded.

"Of course, just be careful. We don't know if there are any other guys than him." Inui followed me to the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened, I practically jumped down the small steps from the door and ran over to the two cars that stood parked on the lawn. In front of the cars stood all the bidders, lined up and ready to pull out their guns if something were to happen. As soon as they saw me running towards them they all smiled a little, glad to see that I was ok. But of course, I didn't even notice the other guys because my eyes were only focused on Soryu, who had dropped his gun and started to run towards me with his arms fully open, ready to embrace me.

"Soryu!" I cried.

"_!" he yelled back. I could tell how worried he must have been, because his voice cracked as he yelled my name.

Once he had reached me, he hugged me tight to him and lifted me up so that we were the same height. He then switched his grip so that he only used one hand to hold me up. He placed his other hand on my cheek and slowly removed the tears that were streaming down my face.

"_, I missed you so much…"

"I know… I missed you too…"


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about a week since the kidnapping and everything was back to normal. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"Soryu what the hell?" I yelled as I stormed in to his office.

"I know it's a shock, it was for me too when I first found out about it, but please let me explain, _." Soryu guided me to a chair and gestured for me to sit down.

"You can't be serious, right? How did this even happen? How could you let this happen, Soryu?!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

"Princess!" Inui practically broke the door as he stormed in to the little library. "You have to come, quick, hurry!" Inui was almost out of breath as he hurried me out through the broken door.

"Inui, please calm down and tell me what happened." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him.

"I-I- Just look for yourself, please…"

"Ok, Inui. I will, just calm down." I became increasingly worried as I saw just how messed up Inui and Samejima were. They both had cuts and blood everywhere and I'm pretty sure Samejima had a small bullet wound in his shoulder. "What happened to you guys? Are you ok? Where's Soryu? Is he ok?" All sorts of questions were popping up into my head. What had these guys been doing…?

"Don't worry about us; we are fine, Miss _." Samejima answered.

"And don't worry about boss either, he's fine as well." Inui said as he continued to guide me to one of the guest rooms.

"Why are we going in to one of the guest rooms?" I questioned. Neither Inui nor Samejima answered, they just opened the door and stepped away. As I looked in to the guest room, I was in utterly shock. Sitting on the edge of the bed, all curled up and all alone, was a little boy. He was covered in blood and was full of cuts, just like Inui and Samejima. He turned around as soon as he heard voices. The little boy had dark black hair and icy blue eyes that were full of tears. Never had I ever seen anyone with so much fear in their eyes as this little boy had. I slowly turned to Samejima. "Who is this little boy, and why is he injured?"

"Well…Um… It's a long story…" he replied.

"I have all the time in the world, Samejima." I said as I approached the scared little boy, whom I guessing is around 5 years old. "Hi there… Are you ok?" I asked him as I crouched down in front of him.

"No…" he cried. "I want mommy…"

"Don't worry; we'll help you look for her. I promise you'll see her soon, ok?" I said as I comforted him as well as I could.

"Well actually…" Samejima intervened.

"What?" I replied

"That's part of the problem… His mom died…" Samejima looked over at the little boy who had now began hugging me for comfort.

"What? Are you serious?" I stood up, with the little boy still hugging me, and sat on the bed.

"Yes, you see, this is Leo. He is the son of the boss of a mafia group named the Red Tigers. We were just in a fight between the Ice Dragons and the Red Tigers and he happened to be there." Samejima pointed to the little boy. "His mom had died earlier that day because of severe food poisoning. Since the Ice Dragons and the Red Tigers has never gotten along, the boss of the Red Tigers, Tony, thought that this was done by the Ice dragons-"

"-But they were wrong, right? You guys would never do such a horrible thing."

"That's right, we are innocent. However, they didn't believe us…"

"And so that's when the big fight started?"

"Yes. We were lucky; only three Ice Dragons lost their lives. Many more could have but thankfully, we outnumbered them."

"Were there many deaths in the Red Tigers?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Almost all of the Red Tigers died… Including Tony…"

"His father…" I looked down at the little boy who was still in my arms. He had now fallen asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. "But, how could you guys? How could you kill his father, knowing that his mother had died just hours before…"

"The situation was very complex and complicated. We did not get the chance to try and fix the mistake, we could only defend ourselves…"

"But why was the little boy there? And why is he injured?"

"As for the little boy, Leo, we do not know why his father had brought him there, knowing that there was going to be a big fight. In addition, for his injuries, we do not know that either… Soryu found him under his father's desk after the fight was done and brought him here…"

"So that's what's happening…" I softly stroked the little boy's hair. "Well… What do we do now? I mean, we can't just abandon him. He must be traumatized… poor little boy…" I stood up, laid him carefully on the bed, and pulled a big and warm blanket over him. "I have to go and talk to Soryu, you guys stay here and watch over him, ok? I'll be right back."

* * *

After storming into Soryu's office, I immediately questioned him about what had happened.

"I know it's a shock, it was for me too when I first found out about it, but please let me explain, _." Soryu guided me to a chair and gestured for me to sit down. He, himself, sat down at across for me.

"You can't be serious, right? How did this even happen? How could you let this happen, Soryu?!"

"Listen, let me explain." He tried to calm me down.

"Samejima already told me everything, Soryu."

"Oh I see…"

"Well?" I questioned.

"Well?" He questioned back.

"Well what do you supposed we do know? We can't just throw him out on the streets or give him back to the remaining Red Tigers; it's not safe for him."

"I know, I know… I'm trying to come up with something, _." He put his hand to his forehead.

"Hmm…" While we were both trying to come up with a solution I came up with an idea. "Well, I guess he'll just have to stay here then…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Soryu. You know what I mean…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, he'll just have to become an Ice Dragon then." I was quite the decision to make but I feel like this was the best outcome, considering the situation…

"Are you ready for that? Are we ready for that?" He stood up and walked over to me. "We got to remember that this is a little boy we are talking about, not a dog."

"I know, and I am positive that he will get a much better life, here, with us." Soryu just hummed a little and gave me a smile. "Soryu, this will be the perfect way to start our new family… just think about it…"

"Yeah," He laughed. "You're right… We can start a family now." I smiled in return to his statement.

"But of course," I reminded him. "We have to talk to Leo and get his approval."

"Of course. Why don't we go and talk to him now?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

"You can go and talk to Leo and I'll talk to Inui and Samejima and the rest of the dragons."

"Sounds like a plan."

As Soryu entered the meeting room where all the ice dragons were I entered the little guest room where Leo slept.

"Is he still asleep?" I asked Inui.

"Yes, he's sleeping like a log." Inui smiled at the little boy.

"Soryu has something to tell you guys, he's in the meeting room." After watching Inui and Samejima leave I sat down quietly on the bed and again began to stroke little Leo's hair. He stirred a little in his sleep and after a little while he woke up. "Hi, Leo…" I continued to stroke his hair. He let out a weak "Hi…" back. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes…"

"That's good, do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I'm with the Ice Dragons… right…?" He questioned himself.

"Yes, that's right. Do you understand what has happened?"

"Yes… I won't be able to see mommy and daddy again… They're gone…" He fought hard to keep his eyes dry.

"I know that this is hard for you, Leo. And I'm going to do everything I can to make this better, so… I have a little suggestion for you…"

"Ok…?" His face lit up and he moved a little closer to me.

Little did I know that this would become one of the happiest and scariest days of my life. The day I became a mother for little Leo.


End file.
